


Scarves of Red

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, could be read as romantic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Sokka and Zuko take a walk in the snow.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	Scarves of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Got into this paring really suddenly, wanted to write something small for them!
> 
> Title (and pretty much the whole fic) inspired by the lyrics from White Winter Hymnal by Pentatonix. Would definitely recommend listening to it!

It was late, but the days were growing longer already, and the sun still shined on the horizon. Sokka turned his spear this way and that, the whale tooth spearhead catching the weak light. His finger ghosted the tip, checking one last time if it was sufficiently sharpened for the hunt in two days' time.

His ears pricked when he heard the presence of another approaching, the crunch of snow underfoot.

Zuko was dressed in the Fire Nation's best approximation of winter wear. Tough and heavy ostrich horse down swaddled his frame while his neck was wrapped tightly in a brilliantly red scarf. Above the scarf, Zuko's face was pink with chill and his breath came out in hot puffs and stray sparks, quickly dissipating into the brittle air.

He smiled upwards and set the spear down.

"How was the meeting?" he asked quietly. The light against the snow and against Zuko's back was making everything feel otherworldly.

Zuko sighed. "Tiring."

Sokka stood up and became eye-level with the new Fire Lord who was radiating his own heat even across the few feet that separated the two of them.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Zuko shrugged, eyes dull. Sokka could read the tension in his friend, recognizing how quiet he became when stressed, how long it could take him to wind down and relax.

He reached out for the other's hand, clothed in a thick glove and contrasting against Sokka's uncovered and calloused palm. Taking care to be gentle, Sokka gave a quick squeeze before letting go.

The walk was quiet but Sokka could tell his friend had grown calmer the farther they traveled from the igluit and discussions and the pressure of making enough amends.

They were on the crest of a small hill when Zuko's footsteps paused. Sokka turned toward his friend. Zuko's good eye was wide in wonder and his whole body was facing toward the sea. Sokka looked outward as well, tracing the gentle slope of the hill downward to the edge of the sea, where a family of otter penguins were coming in from fishing.

Sokka smiled at the sight and darted his eyes back to soak in Zuko's clear happiness. But Zuko leaned in just an inch too far, and suddenly he was canting, footing lost on the loose snow. Sokka's eyes widened and reached out, but Zuko was already falling downward, landing with a floomph in the powdery snow.

Sprawled out below, Zuko's red scarf fluttered, settling down against the rest of his body.

Sokka immediately slid down to join his friend and reached out a hand. For a second, Zuko looked up at him, blinking. Ink black hair curled around his temple, having fallen out of his topknot.

Zuko grasped on and allowed himself to be hauled up. He gave him a nod and a small smile.

They stayed there for a while, sitting down carefully this time to watch as the animals barked and waddled around, nuzzling up against each other and one by one leaning their heads down to fall asleep.

When the last of the otter penguins settled in for the night, Sokka and Zuko left, tracing the path back to the village. With a gleam of hope, Zuko quietly talked about how they were slowly making progress on what reparations the Fire Nation could do for the Southern Water Tribe. 

They made their way back and Sokka relished in the renewed sense of life around them, so different than his childhood. Men and women, some already carrying the small bundle of a child, conversations and laughter.

Sokka dropped Zuko off at his igloo. "Dinner should be soon, I'll see you there?" he asked.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
